Memories
by Eme Ocho
Summary: Para Sirius la Navidad es un trago amargo, una oleada de todos aquellos recuerdos que forjó con quienes poco a poco le han ido dejando solo. Aunque en esta ocasión, no lo está tanto./ Regalo para Erised Black.


**Disclaimer**: Si Sirius Black me perteneciera ahora mismo estaría en tanga abanicándome. Ni él, ni el mundo de Harry Potter, ni el resto de personajes mencionados me pertenece a mí, sino a Doña Rowling.

**Summary**: Para Sirius la Navidad es un trago amargo, una oleada de todos aquellos recuerdos que forjó con quienes poco a poco le han ido dejando solo. Aunque en esta ocasión, no lo está tanto.

Este fic es un regalo para **Erised Black** a raíz del juego FANamigo Visible para el foro Orden Merodeadora.

Los motivos navideños no son lo mío, maja, pero espero que mi visión de una Navidad Siriusiana te mole. Todo tuyo.

* * *

**Memories**

_Together in all these memories,__  
__I see your smile._

(Memories; Within Temptation)

* * *

Hace girar el vaso en su mano y piensa que quizá este año la cosa no está tan mal. A diferencia del anterior, ha dejado de tener como única compañía un hipogrifo y el nivel de whisky en su organismo es ligeramente inferior. Aunque la Navidad para él no volverá nunca a ser la fiesta sagrada que era durante su juventud, debe admitir que es agradable verse rodeado de gente que no piensa en él como en el enemigo público número uno o un saco de buenos sentimientos del que alimentarte, esperando la mínima oportunidad para absorberle el alma. A pesar de lo mucho que ha mejorado todo en los últimos meses, Diciembre sigue siendo un trago amargo, una oleada de todos aquellos recuerdos que intenta bloquear el resto del año –con penoso resultado–.

Para Sirius la Navidad huele a bosque prohibido, sabe a ranas de chocolate y suena a la risa de James, las quejas de Lily, los titubeos constantes de Peter y el rasgar en un pergamino de la pluma de Remus. El tiempo, implacable, ha ido apagando con su mano aterradora cada uno de esos sonidos, dejando solo vacío y dolor a su paso.

Desde su posición –sentado sobre la cama con los codos hincados sobre las rodillas– puede ver los estandartes de Gryffindor que adhirió a las grises paredes de la habitación, acto de la rebeldía que siempre le había caracterizado. Sonríe de forma amarga, felicitándose por la genial idea de sembrar su habitación de fotos muggles, y recuerda los gritos que su madre profirió cuando Kreacher le contó la clase de cosas que el primogénito Black estaba colocando en su siempre pura casa.

Su sonrisa se congela cuando sus ojos se posan sobre la foto. Aquella foto que se hicieron juntos poco antes de terminar Hogwarts, una de las últimas sin contar las de la boda de James y Lily. Los años han transcurrido con su ritmo natural desde aquel día, pero para él sigue pareciendo ayer. Recuerda con dolorosa exactitud que James estaba radiante porque Lily por fin había accedido a quedar con él en Hogsmeade, que quedaban aún un par de semanas para luna llena y por eso Remus estaba tan saludable, que Peter con la ayuda de Lily había mejorado sus últimas calificaciones en Pociones y esa misma mañana Slughorn le había felicitado. No es capaz de olvidar que él era el menos feliz aquel día, y que aún así al estar rodeado de sus amigos no podía evitar sonreír arrogantemente al objetivo de la cámara.

Se obliga a no dejar que su mente se encamine en la dirección equivocada. No quiere pensar en por qué ese día no fue bueno. No quiere revivir a quien su corazón enterró mientras aún seguía con vida. A quien una vez fue su hermano.

Es entonces cuando decide que ha bebido suficiente. Que ese día no tiene que saber a derrotas pasadas y es momento de volver al presente.

Se aleja de la pared que alberga su felicidad marchita y se dirige al armario donde guarda el gorro que compró unas Navidades tiempo atrás, las últimas que pasó con James y Lily, las primeras de Harry. Un gorro que guardó con cariño junto con la carta que Lily le había escrito hablándole sobre el cumpleaños de Harry.

Se lo coloca y sale de la habitación a grandes zancadas. Está seguro de que encontrará a todos en la cocina a pesar de no saber exactamente qué hora es. Baja aprisa las escaleras, tratando de no hacer ruido en los últimos escalones que dan hacia el vestíbulo donde se encuentra el cuadro de su "querida" progenitora. Gira hacia la puerta que da a las cocinas y se reajusta el gorro mientras afinando el oído se cerciora de que hay gente dentro. Abre la puerta con brío y exclama:

—¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Alguien ha pedido regalos a Papá Noel? —le busca con la mirada y cuando lo encuentra le alegra ver que tiene la sonrisa de su padre, esa que dejaba salir cada vez que hacía alguna broma.

Decididamente, esta Navidad va a ser diferente. No va a dejar que nada empañe su segunda Navidad con Harry.

* * *

***Nota**:

La canción no tiene mucho que ver con Sirius salvo en escasas frases que me recuerdan a su eterna añoranza por James pero es preciosa.

Tengo que agradecer la ayuda a **Kaolla** (Casper, Doll…) por animarme con la idea desde que empecé aunque no haya visto el resultado final, y a **Marya** por el beteo final y el apoyo.


End file.
